Von Mensch zur Katz von Katz zum Mensch/Kapitel 5: Krähenfeder
vorheriges Kapitel Die Sonne schien durch die Zweige des Schülerbaus. Kylie lag zusammengerollt in einem Mooshaufen und versuchte ihren knurrenden Magen zu überhören. Seit dem Abendessen mit der Bäuerin hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen. Den restlichen gestrigen Tag hatte sie einen Bogen um den Frischbeutehaufen gemacht. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden arme kleine Tiere zu essen und erst recht nicht roh! Lieber lief sie solange mit einem knurrenden Magen durch die Gegend, bis sie einen leckeren Beerenstrauch oder so etwas gefunden hatte. Plötzlich wurde sie von einer weißen Pfote an gestupst. „Mond, wenn das dein Magen ist solltest du dringend Mal etwas essen!“, sagte Rennpfote, der rotbraune Kater, der neben ihr schlief. Krähenfeder sagte ihr gestern, sie hätte den Rest des Tages frei und ließ sie dann einfach stehen. Da war Rennpfote zu ihr gekommen und hatte angeboten ihr zu helfen ihren Schlafplatz einzurichten. Dankbar hatte Kylie das Angebot angenommen. Rennpfote war wirklich nett. Sie war die restliche Zeit bei ihm geblieben und hatte ihm geholfen Schüleraufgaben zu erledigen, auch wenn sie frei gehabt hätte. Kylie hätte es nicht ertragen können einfach nur rumzusitzen und wieder über all das nachdenken zu müssen was passiert war. „Nein, das war nicht mein Magen. Nur ein Albtraum in dem ich angegriffen wurde, aber lieb das du dich um mich sorgst!“, erwiderte Kylie. Sie konnte ihm seine Zweifel ansehen, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu glauben. Er seufzte kurz und streckte sich dann ausgiebig. „Ich bin für die Morgenpatrouille eingeteilt und muss jetzt los. Du hast heute auch einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir. Krähenfeder will dir das Territorium zeigen, aber danach können wir vielleicht etwas zusammen unternehmen“, schlug Rennpfote vor. „Klingt gut“, schnurrte Kylie. Überrascht hielt sie inne. Hatte sie gerade geschnurrt? Das hatte sich gut angefühlt, weshalb sie es gleich noch einmal machte. Belustigt beobachtete Rennpfote sie. Verlegen sah Kylie auf den Boden. „Wolltest du nicht zur Morgenpatrouille?“, fragte sie. „Stimmt. Na, dann bis nachher!“ Mit diesen Worten sprang er aus dem Schülerbau. Kylie sah sich kurz um und bemerkte, dass Eulenpfote noch schlief. Sie ging ebenfalls aus dem Bau heraus um ihn nicht zu wecken. Als sie aus dem Bau hinaustrat, konnte sie gerade noch sehen wie Rennpfote mit seinem Mentor Spinnenfuß und der zweiten Anführerin die Kuhle verließen. Kylie streckte sich ausgiebig und hielt dann nach Krähenfeder Ausschau. Er war noch nicht da, also nahm sie an, dass er schlief. Das war gut, denn dann konnte Kylie anfangen etwas über ihre Verwandlung herauszufinden und wie man diese wieder rückgängig macht. Als erstes wollte sie zu Rindengesicht, dem Heiler, und ihn etwas über den SternenClan fragen. Mit hocherhobenem Schwanz machte sie sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bau, als sie eine, inzwischen vertraute, Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Wo willst du denn hin?“, fragte Krähenfeder. Enttäuscht lies Kylie den Schwanz hängen und warf noch einen letzten Blick in Richtung Heilerbau, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Hast du schon etwas gegessen?“, fragte er sie. „Ich möchte dir jetzt nämlich die Grenzen unseres Territoriums zeigen.“ „Meinetwegen können wir los“, erwiderte Kylie und gab damit keine direkte Antwort auf seine Frage. Sie würde jetzt ganz bestimmt kein totes Kaninchen essen! Er führte sie aus dem Lager hinaus und dann auf die Stelle zu, an der sie sich gestern zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. „Hast du schon Mal etwas vom Gesetz der Krieger gehört?“ fragte er plötzlich. Kylie wollte gerade mit Ja antworten als ihr einfiel, dass sie ja angeblich nur ein gewöhnliches Hauskätzchen gewesen war und somit nichts vom Gesetz der Krieger wissen konnte. Deshalb schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das Gesetz der Krieger sind fünfzehn Regeln, die von allen Clan-Katzen befolgt werden müssen. Diese Regeln werden jeder Katze von dem Augenblick ihrer Geburt an beigebracht. Es heißt, dass kein Schaden über den Wald kommen wird, solange die Clans das Gesetz der Krieger befolgen. Ein Regelbruch wird bestraft, die Strafe kann bis hin zur Verbannung reichen. Jedoch kommt es immer auf die jeweilige Regel an. Natürlich gibt es auch immer einige Ausnahmen. Das erste Gesetz lautet Verteidige deinen Clan, selbst wenn es dein Leben kostet. Du darfst dich mit Katzen anderer Clans anfreunden, aber deine Loyalität gilt stets deinem eigenen Clan.“ Sie hatten nun die verfallene Holzbrücke erreicht. Krähenfeder blieb stehen. „Der Donnerweg, den du hier siehst, ist die Grenze zwischen dem Fluss Clan und dem Wind Clan. Hier endet unser Territorium. Dann hab` ich also die ganze Zeit über im Territorium des Fluss Clan gelebt, überlegte Kylie. Krähenfeder drehte um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Kylie warf noch einen Blick zurück auf ihr Haus, das sie von hier aus sehen konnte. Was ihre Eltern wohl gerade machten? In dem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür und ihre Mutter kam heraus. Sofort versteifte Kylie sich. Ihre Mutter trug eine rote Bluse und Jeans und unter dem Arm hatte sie einen Korb über dem ein Tuch lag. Sie lief damit auf das Haus der alten Dame zu, wahrscheinlich brachte sie ihr frische Brötchen. Kylie musste schlucken. Unendliche Trauer machte sich in ihr breit. Was, wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde sich zurück zu verwandeln? Was, wenn ihre Mutter sie nie wieder sehen würde? Es würde ihr das Herz brechen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Ich werde alles tun um wieder ein Mensch zu werden!, dachte sie entschlossen. Kylie wirbelte herum um Krähenfeder hinterherzugehen und erstarrte. Er stand eine Schwanzlänge von ihr entfernt und beobachtete sie wachsam. Hatte er bemerkt wie sie ihre Mutter angestarrt hatte? Dachte er sie konnte keine loyale Wind Clan Katze werden, weil sie ihrem Hauskätzchen Leben nachtrauerte? Eigentlich konnte es ihr egal sein was er dachte, aber das war es nicht. Sie straffte sich und machte sich auf eine komische Bemerkung gefasst, doch stattdessen fragte er nur: „Können wir?“ Kylie nickte. Seite an Seite liefen sie über das Moorland in Richtung des Baches, der zum Mondsee führte. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Doch plötzlich fing Kylies Magen wieder an zu knurren. Krähenfeder machte einen Satz nach vorne, wirbelte herum und suchte mit den Augen nach einem möglichen Angreifer. Kylie konnte sich ein leises Lachen gerade noch verkneifen. Seine klaren blauen Augen hefteten sich auf sie und musterten sie, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit. „Warst du das?“ „Tut mir Leid, das war mein Magen“, erwiderte Kylie kleinlaut. Er blinzelte überrascht. „Wir sind gleich am Bach, da können wir etwas jagen“, sagte er und lief weiter. Alles nur das nicht!, dachte Kylie entsetzt. Als sie beim Bach angekommen waren erklärte er: „Das ist die Grenze zum Donner Clan Territorium. Man darf die Grenzen nicht überschreiten, es sei denn man ist auf dem Weg zur großen Versammlung, zum Mondsee, es gibt einen Notfall oder man hat irgendetwas sehr Wichtiges zu überbringen.“ Er sah sich um. „Gut, mal schauen ob wir hier ein bisschen Beute machen können. Sieh` gut zu und lerne.“ Krähenfeder kauerte sich auf den Boden und schlich sich mit gespitzten Ohren vorwärts. Kylie beobachtete, wie er an einem Strauch vorbeischlich. Als sie jedoch den Strauch genauer betrachtete galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht länger ihrem Mentor. Die leuchtend roten Beeren an diesem Strauch ließen ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. Sie trat darauf zu und ihr Magen grummelte erneut. Kylie schnupperte an einer Beere. Sie rochen nicht gerade köstlich, aber vielleicht schmeckten sie ja himmlisch. So sahen sie zumindest aus. Langsam streckte sie den Kopf nach vorne und öffnete den Mund um vorsichtig eine Beere vom Strauch zu pflücken. Plötzlich wurde sie jedoch so hart von dem Strauch weggestoßen, dass sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, einen aufgebrachten Krähenfeder über sich. Erst dachte Kylie er sei so wütend, weil sie nicht aufgepasst hatte, doch dann fuhr er sie an: „ Sag Mal bist du blind! Das sind Todesbeeren, Mäusehirn! Isst du auch nur eine davon bist du innerhalb weniger Minuten tot!“ Geschockt sah sie in seine wütend funkelnden Augen und für einen Moment glaubte sie auch etwas wie Erleichterung zu sehen. Krähenfeder ließ sie wieder los. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie mit seinen Krallen an den Boden genagelt hatte. Kylie erhob sich auf ihre Pfoten. Ihre Beine zitterten noch leicht von dem Schock den sie gerade erlitten hatte. Krähenfeder musste die leichte Panik in ihrem Blick bemerkt haben, denn er sprach jetzt wesentlich ruhiger mit ihr. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich umgehauen habe, aber für einen Moment habe ich geglaubt du hättest diese Beere schon gegessen.“´Unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen nickte sie nur stumm. Krähenfeder schob ihr eine Maus hin, die er wahrscheinlich gefangen hatte, als sie gerade dabei gewesen war Selbstmord zu begehen. Kylie spürte zwei Sachen, als sie die Maus erblickte. Als erstes merkte sie wie ihr Magen wieder anfing zu knurren und diesmal tat es schon fast weh. Und zweitens spürte sie wie ihr die Galle hochkam. Sie sah von der Maus zu Krähenfeder und wieder zurück. „Ich hatte schon etwas. Du kannst sie ruhig essen“, ermutigte er sie. „Ich soll diese Maus essen?“ fragte Kylie geschockt. Er starrte sie verdattert an. Dann erwiderte er trocken: „Nein, du sollst ihr beibringen zu fliegen.“ Kylie schluckte und plapperte in ihrer Panik einfach drauf los. „Das geht nicht. Ich bin Vegetarier!“ „Du bist was?“ „Vegetarier. Ich esse eigentlich keine Mäuse. Dafür aber umso lieber Nudeln und Pizza! Außerdem hatte diese Maus bestimmt Familie, die sie jetzt nie wieder sieht!“, rief Kylie verzweifelt. Eine Welle des Mitgefühls für die kleine Maus überrollte sie. Krähenfeder starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihm gerade offenbart einen Bären zu heiraten und Kylie wünschte sich am liebsten im Boden zu versinken. nächstes Kapitel Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:By Mondpfote